¿Reto?
by Lover-girl-Ro158
Summary: Un día lleno de retos... ¿Podrán los chicos superarlos? (Lo sé, no es muy bueno, soy nueva en esto) ContrapartexContraparte
1. Prólogo

Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de DPPGZ, va a ser un mini fic de unos 4 caps… espero que les guste mucho ;) Este "capitulo" (por así decirlo) va a ser súper corto, pero bue…

 **Disclaimer:** Demashita! Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes (caaaasi xD)

 _Prólogo_

-Ya está, ¿puedo bajar ahora, Kaoru?- Preguntó con cierta preocupación, sintiendo su largo cabello rojo pesarle como nunca. Era en momentos como este que envidiaba el cabello de su amiga morena, corto hasta los hombros. Mordió su labio inferior.

Kaoru bufó, pero finalmente cedió. Después de todo, no quería perder a una de sus dos mejores amigas por una caída desde 3 metros, menos si era su culpa.

-Vale, Momoko, baja ya- gritó de vuelta a su amiga que colgaba desde la viga superior de la habitación.

La pelirroja suspiró aliviada. Cualquiera pensaría que siendo capitana de porristas estaría acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, pero estar colgando de cabeza a desde lo alto de la habitación de la chica Gotokuji sin duda te daba una nueva perspectiva... Literalmente. Se dobló por su abdomen y logró quedar sentada, para luego pasar una pierna al otro lado y quedar con una pierna a cada lado de la viga. La larga viga de madera tembló ligeramente cuando la de ojos rosas se puso en pie, y por poco les da un ataque cardíaco a las tres.

-¡Se va a caer!- exclamó en un susurró su amiga rubia, intentando que la pelirroja no la oyera. No quería desconcentrarla. -Kaoru...

-Tranquila, Miyako, ella va a estar bien.- Masculló en respuesta con voz firme, pero por dentro estaba igual de nerviosa que su amiga ojiazul.

Ni Kaoru ni Miyako le quitaban la vista de encima a la chica pelirroja que finalmente había conseguido el equilibrio, y ahora respiraba profundamente, con gesto concentrado. Entonces tomó impulso y saltó, haciendo una voltereta en el aire. Una vez en el suelo, las tres chicas respiraron aliviadas y tanto la rubia como la morena se pusieron a aplaudir, con entusiasmo.

-¿Ves que no era tan difícil?- preguntó cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa de suficiencia la de ojos verdes, consiguiendo una mirada fulminante como única respuesta, pues antes de que la otra pudiera si quiera abrir la boca, la rubia las interrumpió.

-¡Eso fue increíble, Momoko-chan!- exclamó con sus ojitos azules brillando de ilusión.

La aludida se limitó a sonreírle y se volvieron a sentar sobre los futones unidos, haciendo un círculo alrededor de una botella de plástico vacía. Lo normal, sería pensar que jugaban "Verdad o Reto", pero no; ellas habían eliminado la parte de la "Verdad", para hacerlo más 'divertido'. Así que, como llevaban haciendo durante las últimas dos horas, giraron la botella tocándole de esta manera a Kaoru, que no pudo reprimir una mueca de disgusto.

' _¡Sí!_ ' pensó Momoko en cambio, con una sonrisa triunfante y realmente perversa _'Hora de la venganza..._ '


	2. Tan muertas, pero ellas o yo?

Hola! Planeo terminarlo pronto, so… Espero que lo disfruten

 **Disclaimer:** Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z y todos los personajes presentes en esta historia no me pertenecen.

* * *

Mataría a Momoko. En serio, en definitiva lo haría. La había puesto entre la espada y la pared. Y ahora no le quedaba de otra que pasar por ese… suplicio. Miró hacia atrás, y se encontró con que sus amigas habían cumplido la promesa de seguirla donde fuera, hasta que cumpliera con el bendito reto. Gruño por lo bajo. Esas dos se lo pagarían; muy, pero muy caro...

-¡Matsubara!- escuchó que la llamaban desde el baño de hombres, a su costado, por lo que giró, encontrándose con su entrenador.

-Ah, buenos días, sensei- saludó con cierto entusiasmo; quizás podría salvarse del reto durante un tiempo más.

-Buen día.- Correspondió el hombretón, sonriente.-Te quería pedir un favor, Matsubara.- La chica alzó una ceja, pero no dijo ni una palabra, y puso sus manos en los bolsillos.- Necesito que busques a un chico por mí y le digas que lo espero en la cancha de baseball; lo que pasa es que empiezan las pruebas y no tengo tiempo de ir por mí mismo.

-Amm... claro,- dudó un momento, quizá no perdiera tanto tiempo, pero al menos se distraería un rato -¿a quién quiere que vaya a buscar?

-¿Conoces a los chicos Him?- preguntó con su voz grave; aunque, claro, la pregunta estaba de más, todos los conocían. Se hicieron populares en el momento en que pisaron el instituto por primera vez. -Necesito que busques al de cabello negro, Butch.- Y ese fue su fin.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero el hombretón frente a ella no pareció notarlo. Oyó unas risitas a su espalda y trató de inventar una excusa, pero el entrenador ya había empezado a alejarse a paso apresurado de la chica. Suspiró con pesar; al menos acabaría rápido.

 **FlashBack**

 _-Como soy una muy buena persona- comenzó su amiga pelirroja -te daré algo... leve- Kaoru alzó una ceja, la mirada de Momoko decía todo menos 'leve'.- Tendrás que ir una semana completa con falda, a toooooodas partes- declaró con una sonrisa malévola._

 _-¡SÍ!- gritó la rubia entusiasmada._

 _-¡NO!- gritó la ojiverde, en cambio, horrorizada. -¡No, no, no! y mil veces no.- se rehusó contundentemente. -Preferiría besar a uno de los Him._

 _-No seas exagerada- Exclamó la chica del moño entre risas. Miyako, simplemente las miraba divertida._

 _-Habló en serio. Preferiría darle uno de esos besos de película a cualquiera de los Him que esta… atrocidad- aseguró, cruzándose de brazos. Y entonces una perversa idea cruzó la mente de Momoko._

 _-Bien, pues hazlo.- dijo con seguridad._

 _-¿Qué?- Kaoru se giró para mirar a su amiga, aterrada._

 _-¿Qué?- murmuró la rubia, como un eco, igual de impactada._

 _-Eso.- respondió con tranquilidad. -Si es lo que prefieres, tendrás que darle un beso largo a uno de los Him. Tendrás que besar a...- dudó un momento.- Butch._

 _Y entonces se desató el infierno._

 **Fin FlashBack**

Varias amenazas, discusiones, sonrojos y burlas después, no le quedó de otra que aceptar su (según ella) cruel destino. Pero en ese momento, viendo la espalda de su contraparte no estaba tan convencida. Rogaba por que su suerte cambiara. Aceptaría lo que fuera en este momento: abrazar a Himeko, cargar una mochila llena de rocas o besar a Boomer, o inclusive a Brick. Aunque sus amigas le impedirían lo último, pero bueno. Y hablando de sus amigas... Miró a su espalda y ahí estaban ellas, dándole ánimos -y de paso, cerrándole el camino de huida-, por lo que respiró profundo y se acercó al grupo de gente que había alrededor del estúpido ese.

-¡Hey, tú, el idiota con chaqueta verde!- llamó fingiendo indiferencia, aunque los nervios se la comían viva. El aludido y todos a su alrededor se giraron, y el chico de verde reconoció la figura femenina frente a él; alzó una ceja y una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro.

-Matsubara, ¿qué pasa, amigo?- preguntó con fingida inocencia- Ah, cierto que eres una chica, ¿no?

Kaoru gruñó al oir las risas de los demás. ¿De verdad tenía que besar a ese imbécil? Hubiera preferido las faldas, pensó molesta.

-El entrenador te está buscando, algo sobre unas pruebas...- anunció, y una sonrisa malvada se asomó a sus labios- Pero como no pareces interesado, será mejor que me vaya y se lo diga.- Así, volteó, y echo a correr tan rápido como le dieron sus piernas. Sabía que a él le interesaban mucho esas pruebas, por lo tanto la seguiría... y podrían estar a solas.

Cuando llegó a un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de cualquier persona, pero cerca de las canchas, se detuvo y envió un mensaje a sus amigas indicándoles dónde estaba. Había dado una vuelta por un sector de la escuela, para ganar tiempo, pero ellas habían escuchado la conversación con el entrenador por lo que debían estar cerca.

Y entonces lo sintió llegar. Despegó la espalda de la pared y guardó el aparato sin llegar a ver la respuesta de sus amigas, aunque no lo necesitó. Ellas habían llegado justo tras Butch.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le reclamó el moreno.

-Disculpa, pero no sé de qué hablas- respondió haciéndose la desentendida. El chico bufó.

-Como sea... ¿Dónde está el entrenador?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahh, en la cancha de baseball- respondió como si se acabara de acordar. Him comenzó a caminar en la dirección indicada, pero cuando pasaba junto a Kaoru, ella lo detuvo.

-Butch, espera...- lo llamó, luego de infundirse valor (y alejar el asco). Butch se giró, con una respuesta incisiva en la punta de la lengua, pero fue sorprendido por los labios de la joven, que lo tomó de la camisa y lo apegó a ella. Luego de unos segundos, el moreno pareció reaccionar y, contrario a lo esperado por Kaoru (y por todas en realidad), le devolvió el beso, con aún más fuerza.

Butch puso sus manos en la espalda baja de ella, y la morena paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de él, enredando las manos en su cabello. La lengua del chico acarició sus labios, tentándola a dejarlo entrar, cosa que hizo.

¡Dios! ¿Quién diría que ese cerdo idiota podría besar tan bien? ¿O, en cualquier caso, que ella le respondería de forma tan apasionada? Y entonces la mano del chico de coleta comenzó a bajar desde la espada de ella, arruinando el momento y regresándola a la realidad.

La morena lo separó de un empujón, gruñendo un "idiota" y alejándose rápidamente, directo hacia donde estaban sus amigas, y pronto, las tres se alejaron del lugar. Por su parte el chico parecía petrificado. Casi se podía ver el signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza. Se planteó seguirla y exigirle una explicación, pero antes de decidirse, el entrenador apareció y lo encontró, y lo presionó a seguirle.

Pero en la clase siguiente, cerca de una hora después, Kaoru agradecía ahora más que nunca que ese idiota estuviera en otro grupo. No podía sacarse el beso de la cabeza. Había sido solo un reto, un estúpido y asqueroso reto. Pero entonces ¿por qué no podía quitarse el deseo de volver a besarlo?

Apretó la mandíbula. En definitiva, mataría a Momoko.

* * *

Y bien, merece Review?


	3. El mayor reto

Bueno, me siento muy feliz! Es decir, A ALGUIEN LE GUSTÓ MI HISTORIA! Más aún, **a alguien que no conozco en persona** OoO ya saben, a veces siento que solo dicen que les gusta para que no me sienta mal... y saber que de verdad puedo escribir algo que le gusta a más de una persona es...

En fin :D Esta parte es de mi guapo y adorado Boomer, y la tierna y hermosa Miyako ;) así que si está demasiado empalagoso, me disculpo ^^U

Ojala les guste :D

 **Disclaimer:** Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala si, pero bue... xD)

* * *

El rubio respiró hondo, mirándose en el espejo.

-Vamos, Boomer, no es tan difícil.- Se daba ánimos mirando su reflejo. -Sólo debes ir e invitarle un helado o algo. Y listo. O ni siquiera. Puedes solo pedirle hablar y ya. Lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga que no... -el sólo pensarlo le dolía en el alma, pero jamás lo admitiría.

Entonces un golpes sonaron en la puerta, llamándole la atención.

-Apresúrate, ¿quieres?- era la voz de Brick, el mayor de los tres,

-Sí, vamos, diva, llevas como 20 minutos allí dentro- y ese Butch.

Él amaba a sus hermanos (por supuesto, jamás dejaría que ellos se enteraran), en serio, pero no podía negar que a veces se comportaban como unos idiotas totales. Suspiró y abrió la puerta ignorando a los dos adolescentes que lo esperaban al otro lado. Antes de que ese par de tarados decidiera abrir la boca y decir una de sus burradas, tomó su mochila y salió del lugar rápidamente.

Al llegar al establecimiento corrió a su salón y tiró su mochila, sorprendiendo a los pocos chicos que ya estaban allí. Tan abrupto como entró, salió y se apresuró al salón continuo. Se asomó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ella ya estaba ahí. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta, apoyándose ligeramente en la entrada.

-Miyako-chan- llamó a la chica rubia, que leía una revista de modas sentada en su lugar.

Los seis alumnos presentes (cuatro chicas y dos chicos), incluyendo a la aludida, se voltearon, y cinco de ellos abrieron la boca -grosera- exageradamente. Boomer rodó mentalmente los ojos, pero al topar su mirada nuevamente con la de su contraparte, su sonrisa se amplió.

-Hola, Boomer-kun- saludó levantándose. Porque sí, aunque sonara raro, Miyako era la única de las tres PPGZ que había logrado dejar de lado sus diferencias del todo (y no parcialmente, como sus amigas) y había aceptado a su rival, convirtiéndose instantáneamente en buenos amigos.

-¿Puedes venir un momento?- pidió, un poco incómodo por la mirada que le dedicaban las otras tres chicas. La rubia miró a sus compañeros de clase y reprimió una risita. Asintió y caminó en dirección a su amigo, sintiendo las miradas celosas de todos, pues Boomer le gustaba a las chicas y Miyako a los chicos. Lindo ¿no?

-¿Qué sucede, Boomer-kun?- preguntó una vez en el pasillo. El chico bajó la mirada y metió las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón. Un adorable rubor cruzó su mejillas y se aclaró la garganta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?

-V-verás, lo-lo que pasa es que, pues, b-bueno...- Su amiga lo miraba confundida, esperando por lo que fuera que el le diría. El rubio la miró y el sonrojo aumentó; inhaló profundamente. -Bu-bueno, es que...

-Miyako-chan- gritó una chica desde el otro lado del pasillo con la respiración agitada. Al llegar hasta los rubios, agarró a la muchacha de los hombros y sonrió, al parecer no había notado al chico. -Vi... a Kaoru... cuando venía... para acá.- Anunció entre respiraciones profundas. Y entonces notó que la ojiazul miraba a alguien tras ella, por lo que volteó, encontrándose con Boomer.

-Buen día, Momoko-san- Saludó con una sonrisa de diversión. La chica sonrió y le correspondió, después de todo, el era el único realmente soportable de los chicos Him.

-Lamento si los interrumpí, pero Miyako y yo tenemos algo que hacer, te prometo que te la devuelvo después ¿ok?- Entonces tomó a la PPGZ azul de la mano y se la llevó a rastras. Ella se limitó a dedicarle un sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros al chicos que solo pudo suspirar y conformarse. _Nada que hacerle_ , pensó, _será más tarde_.

Pero 'más tarde', empezó a dudar. ¿Y si Miyako lo rechazaba? ¿O si luego lo detestaba? ¿Y si perdía su amistad? ¿Y si lo odiaba? ¿Y si nada de eso pasaba? ¿Qué pasaría si Miyako le decía que solo lo quería como amigo? ¿Podría soportarlo? Boomer suspiró; esto lo estaba afectando más de lo que debía. Pero se había prometido hacerlo, y cumpliría esa promesa, costara lo que costara.

Miró a su lado, y su mirada se topó con su hermano pelinegro. Butch tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba su mesa, aunque parecía no mirar nada en realidad. Se volteó hacia su otro hermano, pero Brick estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que decía el profesor para notar lo que pasaba.

El rubió volvió a mirar al de ojos verdes. Algo le pasaba, Butch nunca era tan pensativo. Él era más de dejarse llevar, cosa que siempre molestó a mayor de los Him. Boomer arrancó un pedazo de la hoja del final del cuaderno, escribió una nota y la lanzó con gran precisión hecha una bolita cayendo justamente en el lugar de su hermano.

"Qué pasa?" era lo que decía.

"Nada" simple y conciso, así era Butch por lo general.

"Sabes que 'nada' es la mentira más dicha por las chicas?"

El pelinegro se tensó y le dedicó una mirada que, de no ser por ser su hermano, lo habría paralizado.

"Tu sabes mucho de eso, no?"

Simplemente le brindó una mirada molesta, seguida de una escéptica y el moreno suspiró. Al menos era Boomer y no Brick. Él sí que no lo dejaría tranquilo.

"Conoces a Matsubara?"

¿Conocerla? Ella era uno de sus vieja enemigas... y la chica que primero le había gustado a su hermano, luego de Buttercup, claro (sus hermanos no tenían idea de que fueran la misma persona, solo sabían que se parecían un poco a las PPGZ, por eso se llevaron mal desde un principio); por supuesto, el jamás lo admitiría, ni siquiera a él mismo. Una sonrisita se le escapó y asintió. Su hermano comenzó a escribir, pero se detuvo un momento, dudando; finalmente sacudió la cabeza y se resignó a terminar de escribir.

"Me besó" Era lo que decía la nota. Boomer la leyó, pero tardó unos segundos en procesar la información y cuando lo hizo, por poco suelta un grito de sorpresa. Releyó la nota un par de veces. ¿¡Qué Kaoru hizo qué!?

Pero en ese instante, la campana sonó y Butch desapareció de su vista antes de poder a decirle algo.

¿Por qué Kaoru haría eso? Es decir, ella y Butch jamás se habían llevado bien, con ninguna de sus identidades. Porque sus hermanos no sabían lo de la doble vida, y él solo se había enterado después de hacerse amigo de las chicas, cosa que sus hermanos tampoco sabían... De todas formas, esto no era normal. Luego le preguntaría a Miyako qué estaba pasando.

Y entonces recordó... ¡Miyako! ¡Tenía que hablar con ella! Cualquier otra cosa desapareció de su mente y salió corriendo del salón lo más rápido que pudo, en busca de lo único en que podía pensar.

Miró a un lado y otro buscándola, hasta que sintió que chocó contra algo, o más bien, alguien. Por su altura y contextura debía ser una chica. Por inercia, más que nada, tomó a la muchacha por la cintura y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver de quién se trataba.

-Mi-Miyako-chan...- La miró con los ojos como platos y y un ligero sonrojo, pero eso no evitó que notara que ella estaba igual... y luego, notó la posición en la que estaban y se separó con rapidez -Ahh... ah...- tragó duro; de verás que no era bueno con las palabras. -Y-yo l-lo...- Se aclaró la garganta nuevamente. -Lo siento mucho, ammm...

-N-no pasa nada, Boomer..- respondió está bajando un poco la mirada, con timidez. Levantó la vista, solo un poco, y sonrió ligeramente.- Te... te estaba... buscando.

-¿A-ah si?- preguntó un poco sorprendido, pero aun sonrojado. Ella asintió. -Q-que coincidencia, yo... yo también- tragó con fuerza y llevó una de sus manos tras su cabeza.

¿Qué podía decir? Esa chica era su debilidad y lo que estaba por hacer era su mayor reto. Porque los mayores retos solían ser los que nosotros nos ponemos a nosotros mismo, o al menos eso creía. Quizá lo había leído en algún lugar, pero eso no era lo importante. Realmente era difícil para él. No sólo se trataba de Miyako. Sus hermanos tarde o temprano se enterarían de quién era ella. Y no sabía cómo reaccionarí otro lado, las amigas de ella sí que sabían quién era él, y las amigas eran las que más influenciaban en las decisiones de una chica. Eso sí que lo había leído, lo recordaba, fue un día que acompañó a Miyako al dentista, pues sus amigas no podían. Había tenido que esperar y tomó una revista cualquiera del montón. Sonrió al recordar ese día. Ella le había besado la mejilla al despedirse, como agradecimiento por acompañarla, y en consecuencia, él había llegado a su casa con una sonrisa idiota. Sus hermanos lo frieron a preguntas, pero él no respondió nada concreto... aun no lo dejaban de molestar con eso, y habían pasado meses.

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba, que ni cuenta se dio cuando ya le había pedido que salieran del lugar y ahora estaban en un lugar medianamente oculto de la escuela, cerca de las canchas de baseball (ya saben dónde, no? Las dar´una pista: cap anterior ;)). Miyako le miró expectante y Boomer reaccionó. Se aclaró la garganta y una vez más el rubor se hizo presente.

-Miyako, mira yo..- no tenía idea de cómo comenzar. Era hora de decirle todo de una vez. Respiró y se dejó llevar.- No tengo idea de lo que hago... Y te ruego que no me interrumpas.- tragó duro. -Eres la chica más genial, dulce, amable y... bueno, perfecta que he conocido en mi vida y no entiendo cómo es que un idiota como yo tiene la suerte de ser tu amigo. Y no creo que tengas idea de lo difícil que es para mí ser solo eso. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta quién eres tú, y quién soy yo.- Llevó sus manos a su cara, restregándolas y al sacarlas permaneció con lo ojos cerrados. No estaba listo para ver la reacción de ella, al menos, no aún. -Lo que trato de decir es... me gustas, y se que es mucho rodeo para solo decirte eso, pero me gustas. Mucho. Más allá de eso, te amo, muchísimo. Quizás demasiado para mi propio bien, porque te juro que daría la vida por ti, aunque suene cursi.- Suspiró. -Y creo que lo más difícil fue aceptarlo. Ese fue el mayor reto. Ahí estaba todos los... síntomas, pero me negaba a creerlo. El revoltijo en el estómago; el siempre presente sonrojo; el extraño escalofrío queme recorría cada vez que te veía; la sonrisa boba; la rabia cuando te veía con otros chicos... En resumen, me había enamorado de ti...- Suspiró y abrió los ojos, para mirarla. Estaba sonrojada y sus ojos estaban llorosos, quizás de lástima hacia él. -Me he enamorado de ti, y no puedo cambiarlo...- desvió la mirada. -y entiendo si no sientes lo mismo, pero tenía que...

Pero fue interrumpido por un efusivo beso de la chica frente a él. Si la hubiera dejado hablar en algún momento, sabría que ella sentía lo mismo. Si se hubiera fijado más, él sabría que ella le amaba. Se escucharon unos ruidos pero ninguno de ellos lo notó.

Le correspondió el beso, porque era lo que había querido hacer desde que la conoció, o sea, cuando la conoció de verdad, y no como una niña boba y llorona que podía volar. O como la chica que se parecía a ella. Miyako se separó un momento y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa. Boomer hizo lo mismo.

-Yo también te amo.- La sonrisa del rubio no podía haber sido mayor.

-Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, bobito? Claro que quiero.- Respondió alegre y se besaron una vez más.

-¡Basta!- gritó una voz masculina saliendo de los arbustos. -Entendemos, se aman, ahora dejen de ser tan empalagosos, que me van a dar diabetes.

-¡Butch!- le gritaron dos voces, una masculina y otra femenina, dos pelirrojos salieron de los arbustos.

Una cuarta persona se levantó, yendo directo hacia el moreno y golpeándole la cabeza. -Idiota- le dijo.

Los rubios se miraron entre sí, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y luego miraron a sus amigos sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Nos estaban espiando?- preguntaron al unísono.

-¡Ayy, si hasta hablan juntos!- se emocionó Momoko.

-Brick/ Momoko me arrastró- se excusaron los morenos. Se miraron sorprendidos por hablar al mismo tiempo y voltearon la mirada, sonrojándose.

-Estaban actuando raro- murmuró el otro pelirrojo, encogiendo los hombros.

Los azules se miraron una ultima vez, y no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada limpia, haciendo que los demás rieran también. "Vaya día" pensó Boomer con una sonrisa. "Al parecer no fue un reto solo para mí" su mirada estaba fija en los de verde, que se evitaban la mirada a toda costa, a pesar de reír un poco con los demás.

Y eso que aún no habían terminado.

* * *

Bueno, qué dicen? Merece Review? Subo el siguiente -y ultimo- capítulo? Por qué hago tantas preguntas? (Okey, perdón por eso ultimo ^^U es que siempre quise decirlo xD)

Que responden? "Si"? "No"? "Cállate, eres aburrida"? Todo es válido ^^U

PD: Gracias a las 3 personas que me dejaron review (solo han pasado dos días!) Significó más de loque creen, aunque fuera sólo una palabra ;)


	4. Al que le quede el saco

Bueno, ultimo capitulo... TTnTT No quiero!

Pero bueno, nada dura para siempre *suspiro* Si tengo otra idea... ¿a quién engaño? claro que la tengo; corrección: cuando pueda organizar mis ideas para hacer algo decente, nos volveremos a leer ;)

PD: Este es un poquitito más salido de tono que los anteriores... No tengo idea de por qué salió así ^^;

 **Disclaimer:** Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala si, pero bue... xD)

* * *

A veces, la suerte simplemente no está de tu lado. O al menos, eso era en lo que pensaba Momoko, mientras bebía un sorbito de su bebida, mirando de reojo a su contraparte, que estaba más concentrado en las personas en la pista de baile que en lo que pasaba a su lado.

El día había sido realmente genial. Primero el reto de Kaoru (que sin duda había salido mejor de los esperado, es decir, ¡le había gustado! No es que lo hubiera admitido, pero igualmente podría molestarla con ello), luego la declaración de Boomer hacia Miyako (¡eso fue adorable!) y luego habían decidido ir a celebrarlo los seis. Había elegido un hermoso conjunto, y no estaba segura cómo, habían terminado ahí, en esa increíble discoteca.

Luego Boomer había invitado a bailar a su novia (¡que lindo se oía eso!) y el de ojos verdes había prácticamente arrastrado a su otra amiga a la pista de baile, dejándola sola con él, con Brick; el pelirrojo le invitó una bebida y ya no volvió a hablarle. Suspiró y dio otro sorbo a su cuarto vaso. Vodka con naranja, lo mejor para cuando tus amigas te abandonan. Ja, eso sonaba a comercial. Debería ser publicista, o mejor no, porque tendría que hacer cosas... y conocer a mucha, pero mucha gente... y, y hablar... y...

Llevó una mano a su cabeza. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? El alcohol ya se le debía haber subido a la cabeza, como en esa canción, ¿cómo era?

 _'Mayonesa, a mi me bate como haciendo mayonesa...'_ * o algo así. Escuchó una risa a su lado y miró mal a su acompañante.

-¿De qué te ríes, idiota?- Espetó con el ceño fruncido y se dio cuenta de que su voz no sonaba tan firme; más bien era como si arrastrara las palabras.

-¿Qué mierda estás cantando?- preguntó el chico, aún riendo un poco.

¿Cantando?... ¡Oh por Kami-sama*! ¿Había estado cantando en voz alta!? Se sonrojó y llevó un mano a su boca.

-Tengo que ir al baño- Dijo rápidamente, avergonzada, evitando la mirada de su acompañante. Se levantó y se fue, sin saber muy bien adónde; después de todo, era su primera vez allí.

Caminó unos minutos hasta que divisó a la distancia un letrero luminoso con un chico y una chica mal dibujados. O más simple, la señal del baño. Así que caminó hasta allí, teniendo cuidado de no caerse. A decir verdad se sentía un poco mareada, y con esos hermosos pero altísimos tacones negra... no quería una torcedura de tobillo, su sentido común aún le funcionaba.

Al menos eso pensaba, hasta que miró a un lado y la "frenada" fue tan brusca que por poco cae. Era Butch, y estaba arrinconando a una chica. Pero no a cualquier chica, no; esa chica, en específico, era Kaoru, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta aún de la situación en la que se encontraba.

El moreno dio un paso más, y su amiga por inercia retrocedió, chocando levemente con la pared; recién entonces pareció notar qué pasaba, porque se había sonrojado. En su mirada podías distinguir el desafío, el orgullo... y también el miedo, el temor y... _el deseo_. Si Momoko a esa distancia lo notaba, no dudaba de que el ojiverde también lo había hecho.

Butch apoyó sus antebrazos en la pared, lo que lo hizo acercarse aún más a la chica, quedando tan solo a unos centímetros. El chico movió un poco los labios, por lo que supuso que le estaba diciendo algo, pero desde su posición no podía ni oírlos ni leerles los labios, así que se resignó a esperar, y ver qué sucedía. ¿Qué? Estaría borracha, pero seguía siendo bastante curiosa.

Y entonces, pasó. Him terminó de acercarse a la chica y rozó su boca suavemente. La pelirroja pudo notar que los hombros de Kaoru habían bajado en una respiración: un suspiro. Un suspiro de resignación... y de _amor_. Momoko lo sabía, no era necesario que se lo dijeran, no por nada era la más romántica de las tres. Finalmente la morena rodeó con su brazos el cuello del chico y el beso continuó. No se veía mucho pero parecía intenso. Demasiado. Finalmente, cuando las manos del chico viajaron por debajo de la blusa de la morena, la ojirosa tuvo que apartar la vista (aquello era demasiado... privado) y simplemente volvió a la barra.

Había olvidado por completo la razón de haberse ido, hasta que al llegar escuchó como el pelirrojo tarareaba la misma canción que ella había estado cantando antes de irse y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Idiota. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, era obvio.

-¿Puedes callarte?- murmuró fastidiada, sin dignarse a mirarlo. La borrachera se le había pasado.

-¿Por qué, rosadita? ¿Acaso te molesta?- preguntó él con burla.

-Sí, a decir verdad, sí.- respondió resoplando.

-Genial.- Fue su respuesta, para esta vez, comenzar a cantar la canción.

Momoko bufó. ¿Quién se creía que era ese idiota? Se notaba que no había madurado nada. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, tomó de un trago todo lo que le quedaba en el vaso y se levantó de su asiento junto a la barra. Alisó su mini short con brillos rosas (que junto con los zapatos hacía lucir sus piernas kilométricas), su escotada blusa negra (que no daba mucho lugar a la imaginación, pero tampoco la hacía verse como zorra) y su chaqueta americana fucsia (abrigada, cómoda, estilosa... simplemente perfecta) de forma altanera. Movió su cabello hacia atrás con su mano y se dirigió a la pista de baile, pero de pronto sintió algo detenerla por la muñeca.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- se volteó para ver al pelirrojo agarrándola, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Quizás fuera el alcohol, pero él sin duda se veía terriblemente sexy así, con su camiseta blanca con cuello en V y su camisa de franela roja abierta, jeans desgastados, su cabello perfectamente despeinado... ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría hacerlo parecer tan casual? Probablemente mucho. De pronto sintió unos terribles deseos de acariciarlo. Ya saben, el cabello... Suspiró, síp, definitivamente, todo era culpa del alcohol.

-A bailar- fue su respuesta, simple y concisa. Generalmente prefería quedarse sentada a ver al mundo hacer el ridículo, o a esperar que algún chico se dignara a invitarla a bailar, pero hoy no estaba de humor. O bueno, no estaba de humor para soportar al imbécil frente a ella. El chico alzó una ceja y sonrió burlón.

-¿Y sabes hacer eso?- la pelirroja lo miró, sorprendida y molesta. Se soltó de su agarre y puso ambas manos en su cadera.

-Mejor que tú, al menos.- su voz era desafiante.

-¿Me estás retando?- preguntó, incrédulo y divertido, acercando su rostro al de ella ligeramente.

-Si te queda el saco...- repitió la acción del chico. Eso solo lo hizo sonreír.

Y antes de que alguno supiera cómo o cuándo, ya estaban juntos en la pista. _Muy juntos_. Sus cuerpo se movían al son de la música electrónica, de forma provocativa; ella se mordía el labio; él tenía sus manos dentro de su blusa, en la estrecha cintura femenina.

Más cerca. Solo un poco más. Brick bajó un poco la cabeza y pegó sus caderas con las de ella, que puso sus delicadas manos alrededor de su cuello. Miró aquellos hermosos ojos rosas, tenían un brillo irreconocible para él, y por algún motivo, se sintió el chico con más suerte del mundo. Momoko tenía toda la razón, ella bailaba mejor que él y no precisamente por los movimientos.

¿Cómo es que nunca había notado lo atractivo que era? Porque lo era, sin duda alguna. Quizás fuera el alcohol, pero no. Él era guapo, tenía que admitirlo. ¿Y cuándo se volvió tan buen bailarín? Más aún ¿cuándo había empezado a sentirse tan... hipnotizada, por sus labios?

Una mano traviesa se abrió paso bajo su camiseta. El ojirrojo sintió a la chica recorrer su abdomen y agradeció hacer ejercicio. Su mano bajo un poco, hasta la cinturilla del pantalón. El pelirrojo la miró, alzando una ceja, una sonrisa traviesa surcando sus facciones. Momoko le correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, que pronto desapareció, pues sin que ella se lo esperara, el "rojito" había bajado su cabeza para hundirla en su cuello. Aspiró el aroma de su piel y de su cabello y la tentación fue demasiado fuerte para él. Un beso efímero fue depositado en el cuello de ella, causándole un escalofrío. Luego lo siguió otro, y otro, y uno más; cada uno más largo y apasionado que el anterior. Pronto, un camino de besos, lamidas y mordiscos fue trazado, subiendo desde el cuello, al mentón y cerca de la oreja.

Brick ya no controlaba sus acciones, no al menos para detenerlas. Sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose al son de la música, pero ninguno estaba seguro de que estuviera allí, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos. La ojirrosa soltó un inaudible gemido al sentir los dientes del pelirrojo rozando su lóbulo. Las manos de chico se cerraron aún más en la cintura de la muchacha, que sacó sus manos de la camiseta de él, y ya no soportó más. Suavemente, tomó las sonrojadas mejillas del adolescente entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos unos segundos, dándole a entender lo que quería. O mejor dicho, necesitaba.

Y claro que él no se lo negaría; pero eso no significaba que no jugaría un poco con ella. Se le acercó lentamente, dándole tiempo para frenarlo, para tentarse, para torturarla. Pero ambos podían jugar ese juego. Antes de que él llegara a sus labios, la chica se dirigió al cuello masculino, posando sus rellenos labios en la cálida piel de él. Una pequeña lamida por aquí, un par de mordiscos por allá y de pronto se sintió repentinamente interrumpida de su trabajo, sintió las manos de él en sus hombros.

Una vez más se miraron a los ojos. Momoko pasó sus manos tras el cuello de él y la enredó en su cabello. Brick la abrazó más aún, subiendo las manos hasta rozar el broche del brasier con la yema de sus dedos, pegándola lo más posible a él. Y se besaron, y fue... increíble. El contacto de sus labios era tan intenso, que no era posible definir donde empezaba él y donde terminaba ella.

El pelirrojo saboreó los labios de ella con la lengua, sabían a naranja dulce. Ella separó las dos hinchadas líneas que formaban sus labios y lo dejó entrar. Brick exploró su boca con cautela y dedicación, como para memorizarlo todo, y Momoko se limitó a imitar su acción. No había forma de que él se enterara de que ese era su primer beso real. Es decir, había besado a chicos antes, pero nunca de esa forma. Y él no se enteraría de ello.

Por desgracia, el tener poderes no les eliminaba la necesidad del oxígeno (al menos, no del todo), por tanto, no tuvieron más opción que separarse. Sus respiraciones agitadas, las mejillas sonrojadas, labios hinchados y ojos chispeantes, no había mucho que decir. Aún así...

-Brick, yo...- tragó con fuerza -t-te...

-Lo sé- interrumpió -y yo a ti, Momoko, y yo a ti.

¿Cómo podría estar tan seguro de lo que quería decir? Podría ser cualquier cosa... ¡Oh! ¿A quién creía que iba a engañar? Era más que obvio lo que iba a decir. Le sonrió y ambos se besaron una vez más, esta vez con una inexplicable dulzura, para luego seguir bailando.

Había sido consciente. Una carcajada se le escapó de entre los labios y el pelirrojo la miró extrañado, para luego reír con ella, incluso sin saber por qué. Pero Momoko solo podía pensar en una cosa. Ella sabía que él reaccionaría así cuando se levantó. Ella lo había provocado mientras bailaban. Ella lo había besado. Y todo esto solo la llevaba a una pregunta ¿Hace cuánto le gustaba Brikc?

Lo miró una ultima vez. _T_ _an guapo como siempre..._ pensó sonriente.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

*Sé que está en español, pero necesitaba un conector y no conozco muchas canciones en japones, menos sobre borracheras xD

*Kami o Kami-sama= Dios, para quién no lo sepa, solo por si acaso.

* * *

Bien, supongo que es un hasta pronto... Quizá le agregue algo más adelante, pero por ahora es todo :)

Ojalá les haya gustado un montón!

Por otra parte, me gustaría dedicarle este cap a MomoXB16, de verdad no sabes cómo me has subido el ánimo con todos tus Review o lo mucho que me gustan tus historias (aunque me gustarían más si las terminarás... solo digo ^^U) y gracias por querer ser mi amiga a pesar de la distancia y la diferencia de edades ;)

Y dedicarle la historia en total (especialmente este capítulo, más específico que de costumbre xD) a mi amiga y siempre primera lectora (bueno, casi siempre ^^U), Sofi P (quien, por cierto aún no tiene su perfil de FF hecho... pero pronto caerás tu también, koalita de Criss, yo lo sé): Gracias por tu apoyo y entusiasmo, niña!


End file.
